


There is always truth in your eyes

by IShipMyFriendsSometimes



Category: Free!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Prince, I'm horrible at tagging, Imma try, It's gonna be horrible probably, M/M, Swimming?, kingdom au, mentions of Seijuurou and Momo's parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipMyFriendsSometimes/pseuds/IShipMyFriendsSometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo runs away from home, tired of his over protective brother. Momo ends up in the banned village. His parents banned these people from coming to their kingdom, or their kingdom coming to them. He meets a strange man with teal eyes, and the rest of the people there are pretty cool too. The only reason why they're banned is...</p><p>They're all sorcerers.</p><p>Meanwhile, Seijuurou is freaking out and stumbles across Gou. She's beautiful, strong, enough to make the perfect queen. The only problem is her overprotective brother. Sound familiar Seijuurou?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolves Are Vicious

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay! This is my first Free! work. I'm excited to try this. I'm also nervous it's not gonna be good enough. Enjoy my attempts at chapters!

Momo panted as he finally reached the edge of the forest. Sometimes he came out here to hunt for stag beetles. He looks around and cautiously takes his first step into the forest. It's midnight, so of course it's dark. He hears wolves in the distance, and goosebumps spring up on his arms from the cold. He takes a few more steps, he looks left then right to make sure no monsters are following him. There are none good. He keeps walking and hears a loud SNAP! Before he can turn around he feels claws on his legs.

He jumps before the wolf can slash at his legs, but there are more wolves. 'I can’t believe I’m going to die like this!' He thought scared of what was to come. Oh no that's not good. Pain... Maybe a cramp? He hoped, but if that was the case he definitely should not feel blood run down his leg right now. Even know Seijuurou spouts stuff about a brave death and everything, he was scared. And there was no one to save him. He ran. A stick was thrown at the wolves. The wolves looked angrier and kept pursing Momo. That stick probably wasn't the best idea. There was a tree root in front of him but he couldn't turn fast enough. He tripped and face planted on the hard soil, could feel the wolves run up to him, about to poke their claws into his flesh. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and waited for his death.

The death that didn't come.

"You okay?" Momo opened his eyes and blinked up at the man. He was very attractive, with striking teal eyes and a firm jaw. He was very muscular, Momo liked how he looked like he could- 'Momo no! You're the prince! You're supposed to be attracted to girls!' Momo internally scolded himself.

"Y-y-yeah...” Momo internally scolded himself for stuttering.

"Can you stand up?" The mysterious man asked

"Ye-yes." Momo stood up and wobbled a little. The pain was bad, he winced. The man sighed and wrapped an arm around Momo's shoulders.

"C'mon, the forest is no place for strangers from the other side. I'll take you to get treated. Then we'll decide what to do with you." Momo didn't know where he was going but he was dizzy, dirty, and in a lot of pain.

"What happened to the wolves?" Momo asked cautiously

"I sent them away to the other side of the forest." The man shrugged. "It's not hard to do." Momo stared at him in awe for a few minutes.

"Cool! Thanks for saving my life! Here take this really cool beetle I found in the dirt!" Momo said excitedly pulling out a shiny beetle. The man chuckled and put it in his pocket. It looked like Momo was happy. Momo kept told a story that had happened to him. The man kept stopping to pick up little herbs and plants. He put them into his satchel with those hands- 'Momo I told you! Girls.' He looked at the man smiling at him again. His heart fluttered and his mind filled with- 'Nope nopity nope nope nope that's not working.' They walked until they reached a wall. It had a big crevice in the middle, like a tiny cave.

"That's why I can't have chocolate." Momo concluded his story he had started earlier. The man looked highly amused. They made their way into the cave in a comfortable silence.

"What is your name?" Momo asked with a smile on his face, not long after they had entered the cave.

"My name is Sousuke." Sousuke said. "And yours?"

"Momotarou Mikoshiba. But my stag beetle friends and my brother call me Momo!" Momo said excitedly. Sousuke stopped to pick up some cave mushrooms. "Why do you keep gathering herbs?"

"Rei uses these to help people heal and recover. He needed some of everything and that was why I was out here." A sharp stab of pain ran up Momo's leg every time he stepped. More and more blood poured out, with no sign of stopping. He ignored it in favor of talking to Sousuke.

Momo tilted his head. "Rei?"

"You'll meet him when you get there." They had reached the end of the tunnel. Sousuke walked through, Momo not far behind. Momo looked around with awe. His leg was starting to wobble again, and he let out a loud yelp as his leg gave out. The world started to get blurry and he blacked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No no no! This wasn't supposed to happen! Seijuurou shouted in his head for the 21st time. He was pacing the room. When he had gone to wake Momo up for breakfast and Momo wasn't there! The covers were rumpled like he had left in the middle of the night. He had asked several maids if they had seen Momo but they all shook their heads. What was he supposed to do? He ran outside to find Momo.

He ended up running all the way to the markets without seeing a single sign of Momo. Where could he be…?

“Ouch!” A cloaked girl fell onto the ground with her basket spilling everywhere. “Watch where you’re going!” She shouted at Seijuurou. He kneeled to help her pick up all the vegetables and fruit he had dropped. The air filled with whispers of the villagers.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you spill your basket, I’m just looking for someone.” Seijuurou said apologetically. The girl’s hood slipped of her head and revealed her pretty red hair.

“You’d better be!” She said angrily

“Here, I’ll pay for them.” Seijuurou said easygoing. He didn’t have a valid reason for doing so, but who cares?

“I can do it myself, thank you.” She got up and brushed herself off. 

"No I mean as an apology." Seijuurou tries to clarify.

"You're stupid." She rolled her eyes. She finally turned her red orbs on Seijuurou. Seijuurou gulped. She had the most amazing face, and her mental strength was amazing! He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. "Fine go ahead." She huffed as he waved his hand and the charges went away. The villagers were whispering about their "Future queen" and crap they didn't understand.

Seijuurou held out a hand to help her up, and she graciously took it.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo wakes up

Over the next day Momo switched in and out of consciousness. He heard flashes of things like Sousuke and another voice he assumed to be Rei talking. Rei had said that his wound was pretty deep, and Sousuke should've brought him there faster.

Momo opened his eyes to stare at the white ceiling of a light blue room. He looked toward the chair at the side of the bed and saw no one. There was a small bookshelf opposite of the door, it was full of medical books.

He started to get off the bed clumsily when he heard a voice from the doorway. "Do you need some help getting up?" A tall brunette male with green eyes asked kindly.

"Nope I'm fine!" Momo smiled "Who are you? Are you this Rei that Sousuke told me about?"

"No, no I'm Makoto." Makoto smiled "Rei sent me to wait over here because he had to go out."

"Oh." Momo paused "What happened to Sousuke?" He asked, because he wanted to thank him.

"He left an hour ago to practice his magic." Makoto shrugged. "What's your name?" He asked

"I'm Momotarou Mikoshiba but everyone calls me Momo!" Momo smiled. "Wait did you say magic?"

Makoto bit his lip as if deciding what to tell him "Well yes, almost everyone in this small village has magic. I have earth magic, it can move rocks and things. There are different types of magic. Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Healing, and more. There are a lot of different types." Makoto laughed nervously

"Cool!! I wish I had magic." Momo was excited now. Makoto looked like he was about to say something when another man with striaght black hair and ocean blue eyes walked in.

"Makoto." He said as he walked into the room.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed. Momo figured they must be some sort of couple or something. Makoto's smile got softer. Momo thinks are an adorable couple. 

"Momo, this is Haru. Haru this is Momo." Makoto's smile looks gentler when he looks at Haru. "Nice to meet you." Haru said in a monotone.

"You guys are such a cute couple!" Momo always spoke his mind, so of course he would say this. Well, to be truthful, it was more like that squeal that fangirls make.

"We're not a couple." Haru said, bluntly. Makoto was blushing now. No they weren't a couple, but Momo could tell they definitely wanted to be. Haru looked at Momo with a deadpan.

"Oh. It looks like it, I mean you're adorable around each other. It's so cute!" Momo squealed again. Makoto blushed harder and Haru turned a little pink. Luckily they were saved from answering by a purplenette coming into the room. How was his hair literally purple?! How does that even work?! Momo was really curious now.

"Oh you're up. I need to take your vitals."  
The man was apparently the village healer. The purplenette pulled out a machine and placed it on his chest. Momo looked at it.

"You're not going to hurt me right?" He asked quietly, fear in his eyes.

"No of course not I just need to take your vitals." The purplenette rolled his eyes

"Oh." Momo looked down at the floor next to him. The man pressed the switch on the machine and looked at the top. Momo figured this man was probably Rei since he came in to check his vitals. Makoto and Haru were conversing at the door.

"Are you Rei?" Momo questioned, feeling he was right.

"Yes, Sousuke told you I assume?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, and I'm Momotarou Mikoshiba but you can call me Momo!" Momo smiled. Rei kept quiet and finished with all the hospital stuff. The machine took temperature, blood pressure, blood sugar, oxygen levels, and it checked all your organs. Momo guessed it was magic, because nothing else could possibly do that

"You're free to go." Rei said. Momo got up. His leg was good as new. It might be even better than before! "Sousuke should be at the town's center. I suggest you head there before anything." Momo left the infirmary to go outside, seeing a small neighborhood. There were only about six or seven houses. Was this the entire village? Damn it was small. He guessed the so called 'Town Center' was just the grassy circle in the middle of the neighborhood. It was empty, except for a stone clubhouse. The roof was open to the sky, and there was a round table in the middle. The weirdest part was that the table looked brand new. Except his gut was telling him it wasn't new at all. He wandered into the clubhouse, finding Sousuke sitting on the table playing with a key.

"Sousuke?" He asked curiously. Sousuke turned around slowly with a bored expression on his face.

"Oh you're all better?" Sousuke asked, not even caring

"Yup! Rei said that most everyone in this neighborhood village thingy has magic?" Momo asked curiously

"Yeah. Some of them are working across the border or are visiting to buy supplies." Sousuke looked amused at Momo's energy. "It's not that cool, you can probably do some of your own."

"What do you mean?" Momo tilted his head

"You didn't die when you went over the barrier that connects us and the humans. You're in perfect health." Sousuke replied, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "The spell is meant to keep out non-magic peoples from the Kingdom, and all people with no magic that touch it die." Sousuke said bitterly

"If you have magic then what are you?" Momo asked

"Oh heck no we are not doing twilight in here!" A short blond walked into the stone clubhouse. "Rei-chan told me he had to take care of an outsider. That must be you! Hello! I'm Nagisa!" Nagisa introduced himself

"I'm Momo!" Momo and Nagisa rapidly chatted for a little bit. Sousuke watched them chat while comparing their energy and personalities. They both were cheerful, but Nagisa seemed more so. But then again, Momo was also cuter than Nagisa... Hmmm… Wait where did that come from? Oh well. It’s been a long day, Sousuke was so exhausted from finding the herbs and practicing his magic. Not to mention the village got a mysterious threat written on stationary from the kingdom. Ugh. Anyways, he decided he would just sit down in the shade of a tree. Before he knew it he was fast asleep.


End file.
